


COMEpetition

by ultraviolentdemon



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ash and cal hardly mentioned, Dry Humping, HAVING A GOOD TIME, Humiliation, M/M, Mikey being gorgeous, Muke - Freeform, antics, fierce competition!!, kitten mikey, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolentdemon/pseuds/ultraviolentdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does the title not say it all? </p>
<p>Basically, Luke and Michael have a COMEpetition, fighting to go the longest without orgasm. </p>
<p>Good quality fun!! :p</p>
<p>And does everything not come back to kitten Mikey in the end? Does the world not revolve around him? I think it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	COMEpetition

The blue light from the television shone on Michael's [angelic] face as he smashed buttons on the controller in his hand and yelled incoherently at the battling characters onscreen. Upon winning the virtual scuffle, Michael huffed out a "yes" and punctuated it with a quick punch upwards into the air. On the couch behind him, Luke chuckled before returning his gaze to his twitter timeline displayed on the phone he held loosely in his reclined position. They sat silently for a while, save for the sound of button clicking and video game character noises prompted by jumps and swings of swords. Their semi-silence, however, was interrupted by Michael's giggling.

"Dude. Duuuude," Michael said as he elbowed Luke to get his attention, "look at this chick's tits. LOOK at those titties, man! Crazy! Hahah."

 

Luke looked up and laughed before saying discerningly, "Michael you're such a horny teenager. You probably get off thinking of huge animated jugs several times a day"

Michael paused, feeling both entertained and insulted. He smirked and responded, "Nah man, I get off to real titties. In the flesh. Every night."

Luke raised an eyebrow and said challengingly, "yeah right, if you ever saw real boobs in person, you'd come in your pants on the spot. She wouldn't give you a chance. Not that you would last that long anyway." 

"Um I'll have you know that I have a very impressive stamina. And I don't jack off nearly as much as you, Cal and Ash don't wanna share a room with you because they know you do it so often." Michael retorted, sounding more sassy and less joking as he went on, before regaining his teasing tone, "I could go MONTHS without coming, and my balls of steel would be just fine. You couldn't last a day, your nuts would just explode." The blue haired boy says matter-of-factly. 

Luke cracks a devilish grin, thinking of the endless possibilities of his next words: "Wanna bet?"

Michael, the bold, brash, and brazen boy that he is, tilts his chin up and smiles "hell yes."

Luke nods and says "alright, twenty bucks says I can go longer without getting off"

Michael turns his body more to face Luke and says smugly, "I can do ya one better. Winner gets to tweet a really embarrassing photo of the loser on the band account, AND loser does winner's chores for....a MONTH! That's much more valuable than your money." 

Luke's expression is daring as he responds, "My money? Keep dreaming, blue boy."

Michael's taunting grin mirrors Luke's own as he prods, "Scared?"

Laughing, Luke says "No way  
You're on." 

"Perfect," says Michael, as he spits on his hand and holds it out to shake.

 

*************

 

The first night is easy. Michael plays video games until his brain is numb and he's too tired to do anything besides sleep. 

The day after is a little more difficult. Michael has to take a very cold shower to convince is morning friend to...settle down. 

After his ice shower, he walks to Ashton and Calum's room to meet them before they all go down to the lobby for breakfast. Luke is already with the other boys, sitting on their bed and scrolling through his phone. He looks up when Michael walks in and gives him a bright and sunny smile, as if to express how fine he is. Michael smiles back and chimes cheerfully, "morning Lukey!" Then walks to where Calum and Ash are huddled around a laptop at the room's desk. She puts an arm around each of them and squeezes their faces to smush their cheeks with his and says "morning Cally, morning Ashy!" causing them to laugh.

"Morning mikey," Calum says and smiles his gorgeous smile, while Ashton reaches a hand up to ruffle Michael's hair. When Michael turns to glance back at Luke, the blond's face did not seem as sunny.

 

********

A few days later, Michael was really starting to feel the pressure, literally and figuratively. Suddenly the lady who anchors the local news is starting to look really fucking hot...Michael has to hold his breath until they report a terrible murder or the old weatherman comes on.

Michael decides that he needs to get Luke to break first, he has to...pardon the double entendre....force his hand. His plan at first is to point out all the attractive features of women on tv while watching with Luke. A policewoman on a late night cop show had Michael elbowing the blond and saying "bet she'd be fun, huh? Undo some of those buttons, play with those cuffs in the backseat of the cruiser, eh?" 

But Luke's only response is a raised eyebrow and condescending look, followed by his turning back to the screen. 

Damnit. Move was ineffective. 

Michael sighs heavily and lies back forcefully to express dissatisfaction at this defeat.

******

The blue-haired boy's next plan is surefire. It's gotta work. He is going to get Luke to break the only way he knows how: by being outrageously bold and suggestive.

The boys are sitting in a booth at a local restaurant a member of their staff recommended. Calum and Ashton decide to go to the bar for a few drinks, while Michael and Luke stay behind to order. It's go time. (Mostly because Michael is tired of freezing showers at the asscrack of dawn and really wants to come.) (But also because he just wanted to win)

Michael slides up very close to Luke until their thighs are touching. He leans in under the guise of moving to be heard over the talking dinner crowd. "You know," Michael says lowly and close to Luke's ear, "this whole bet has been really....hard." At the mention of 'hard', Michael's hand finds its way to Luke's knee. He continues, "I don't know how much longer I can last...I need it so bad," while his hand moves up slightly and Michael gives Luke's lower thigh a light squeeze. 

Without missing a beat or looking up from his phone, Luke says "that's nice, Michael. You should just give up then."

Michael huffs inaudibly, but perseveres. His hand moves higher, and he is just barely breathing his words into Luke's ear as he says, "don't you find it really, really hard? Doesn't your cock ache in the morning when you wake up? Aren't your dreams becoming absolutely filthy? Don't you feel...like you need...release?" 

Michael leans his face closer to Luke's as his hand grazes over Luke's crotch. He prepares his best daring and sexy look for when Luke finally decides to meet his eyes. When the blond does look up, he turns his face and Michael realizes how close they have gotten because he can feel Luke's warm breath ghosting over his lips. He suppresses a shiver, along with the alarming thought that 'Oh my God, why am I getting turning on by this??? Why do I want him to kiss me???' He steels himself against Luke's tense gaze. 

But Luke just picks up Michael's hand and places it back in the blue-haired boy's lap, letting his own hand linger over Michael's long enough for Luke to say "that's cheating Michael," and right before leaving, leaning in dangerously close to Michael and saying lowly in his ear, "good boys don't cheat. And naughty boys need to be punished." With that, the tallest guitarist pats his hand twice, and gets up to grab a beer from the bar. 

Gulping, Michael gets up too, deciding that he needs to splash his face with some cold water, then get himself a drink.

 

*******

Oh my God it feels like its been a century since they first made that bet, when really its been a little under a week. Doesn't matter to Michael, who has been waking up grinding desperately into the mattress, only to have to stop before sweet release. In his dreams he gets so close to coming, but is awoken by the thought of washing Luke's dirty socks for him, and tidying rooms after parties. Ugh. Michael shivers in disgust. 

The boys are playing a show tonight, which Michael had hoped would be a good distraction. And it works, at least for a while. But adrenaline and his bold actions turn on him again when he tries again to get Luke, this time in a very voyeuristic way. 

It's during a singing break for him where all he needs to do is rock out on guitar and bounce around stage like a happy jelly bean. He makes his way over to Luke, who is also playing, and who has one leg propped up on a crate. Michael takes advantage of one such opportune position by hopping backwards over to Luke, until he is shaking his booty right in front of Luke's crotch. 

Got him.

But the younger second of summer is not so easily thwarted. Luke shifts his leg almost expertly and provides just the slightest bit of pleasurable friction, not enough to totally throw Michael off, but enough to let him know that he has lost once again. But then as Luke goes back to sing, the blue-eyed devil grabs the mic stand with one hand, swinging it to sing into, and with his other hand he makes a large arch and smacks Michael's ass. Hard. 

And Michael fucking whimpered. And it wasn't out of pain. 

Michael hopes his face is not too red as he scurries back to his side of the stage to sing his next harmony. The rest of the show is exciting and fun as always, so he forgets his embarrassment quick enough, and begins to get high once again on the thrill of performing. By the time the show finishes, he has all his confidence back, because let's face it, he ROCKED the socks off of that guitar solo. 

The boys hustle backstage. Calum and Ashton keep walking down the corridor to the bathrooms for showers. Michael, however, decides to go in for the kill. He grabs Luke's shoulder and then waist when he turns, and strokes his hand slowly down to Luke's hip as he says in his most seductive voice, "you looked so hot out there, Lukey." Michael is so sure that he's gonna win this time. 

So he is very surprised when Luke grabs him back, pulls him into an empty dressing room, and pushes him against the wall next to the door. Michael's eyes go wide and he is not sure if he should be scared or really...uh...excited. Which he is. Both. 

Luke's hands pin Michael's hips to the wall, and trap the blue haired boy. The blond's face is terrifyingly intense as he lowers it to Michael's, so, so fucking close. Michael is panting while Luke breathes out bitingly, "You think you can just act like a tease all day, Michael? That you can be so slutty and try to bait me again and again without consequence?" Luke's grip on his hips is bruising, and Michael is embarrassed by how hard he is getting and by the whimper that totally doesn't escape his lips.

Luke chuckles, "Well here it is, Mikey. Here's that release that you've been so desperate for," he says as one of his knees separates Michael's thighs, pining him further into the wall, but more importantly providing delicious friction for Michael to enjoy. Which he does, even though he knows he's gonna pay for it later, as he grinds down once on Luke's thigh. Luke leans forward, laughing, to murmur in Michael's ear "good boy. I can feel how...hard...it's been for you. How...badly...you've wanted this...and don't think I didn't notice how you just loved getting spanked. Never knew you were so kinky, Michael. Or such a slut, trying to get it on in front of the crowd on stage." And with that, Luke uses his tight grip on Michael's hips to guide the blue-haired boy's hip movements, while his lips brush gently over his neck. Michael bares his throat further to Luke, which is simultaneously embarrassing and extremely hot. This act of submission is much to Luke's pleasure, who begins to kiss the soft skin there. While Like bites and sucks his sensitive neck, Michael tries to decide whether he is ashamed of the whines and whimpers that spill hurriedly from his lips, but comes to the conclusion that he cannot care at the moment, everything just feels too good.

"L-luke I-" Michael stutters pathetically. 

Luke lifts his head to look into Michael's eyes, which are fighting to be kept open and inclined to shut in pleasure. With a penetrating stare, Luke asks, "What, Michael? Are you gonna come? After all that, are you gonna throw it all away to come from grinding on my thigh, right in your jeans, like a fucking teenager? Answer me, Michael."

"Y-yes....Please Luke! I-" his last word is lost in the shudder that wracks his body, as he comes right there, in his jeans, on Luke's thigh. Hard. Michael swears he sees God for a second, but then ejaculates the divine power out if his dick. Hot pleasure emanates through his lower body, curling his toes and tingling his fingers. With guidance from Luke, he continues grinding through it, until he becomes oversensitive and whines. When it's over he is panting, letting the post-release endorphins rush through him. Then the embarrassment and dread sets in. Luke removes his leg, and Michael stands fully on the floor. He blushes hotly and looks up at Luke, who smiles devilishly.

"Come on," the blondie says, "let's get back to the hotel. You've got some cleaning to start, and I've got to run out and grab some stuff for a certain...photoshoot." 

Michael groans and wills his blush to go away as they make their way down the hall. He also wills his dick to not get hard again at the slap Luke delivers to his ass as they walk, or at the fact that he now has to endure the ride back to the hotel with his band mates while in the pants and boxers he just came in. He REALLY tries to suppress the shiver that fights to ghost through him at the thought of just being so...dirty.

'Guess I've got a bit more kinks than I thought...' Michael thinks to himself. 

 

*****************

 

If he thought coming in his jeans on Luke's thigh was embarrassing, this was ten times worse.

Michael was wiggling his nose and turning his face as Luke struggled to apply makeup to his face, until the taller boy had to grip the blue boy's chin firmly with one hand as he drew with the other. Yes, Luke was using Michael's eyeliner to draw, which Michael only had to make him look more punk rock. Feeling pretty was totally not a motive. Absolutely not. A few minutes later, Luke was adjusting the headband on Michael's head, stepping back, and raising his phone set on camera. 

"Hold your hands like this," Luke says as he gestures, "like paws." Michael complies. 

"That's it," Luke grins as he readies the camera. "Look into the camera, kitten." 

The first picture is of Michael kneeling on the bed, little nose and whiskers painted on his face, fluffy cat ears on his head, staring sheepishly into the camera. His eyes sparkle as usual, and a hot blush of humiliation colours his cheeks. They match the dark pink of his plump lips, which glisten with saliva lit up by the camera flash. His hands are held in front of him, arms bent and held close to his body, looking like that of a kitten getting ready to grab at a feather with its paws. 

The second picture Luke prompts with a "give us a pout, princess." Michael is still blushing bright red, but he begins to really get into it, leaning back on one arm, bringing the other to his face, tilting his head to rest on it, and pouting adorably. 

The third in the set is not posed, but is Michael looking down and to the side with a slight smile. He has turned his cheek to the camera, and his beautiful profile was in full view. The slight downward angle allowed for the photo to capture his long eyelashes and naturally pouty lips. When Michael saw it later, no one has to know that he saved it to his phone. 

The tweet itself was the three photos of Michael, captioned simply "#kittenmikey". Needless to say, the fans went positively wild for it. 

Maybe Michael saved the cat ears headband, too. But no one will know about that. 

******

"@Michael5SOS: @5SOS ...I lost a bet, okay?!?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so like if you liked, and comment if you want a part two with more kitten kink and Luke fucksmichael hhuuuyyyrrreeeeeeaaaahhhh
> 
> :p


End file.
